Sky of Gray
by Ai and Wa
Summary: 'And now everydoy I have to choose a way from this side road...I just want to bring back the days when everything used to sparkle..' **Pro-Relena** Please R+R!!!


Sky_Of_Gray

Sky of Gray

Sitting in her sofa, drinking a cup of hot tea, finally she had time to rest. Back to the Earth where she lived with her Mom. She's always traveling from colonies to colonies for her work. There's not much time to spend with her family. So she decided to have a break and went back to Earth. However, no one was home, her Mom was on the L3 colony planning to buy a house there to make it easier for Relena's travels. Millardo and Noin are helping her with the other project on Mars in the future. And Pagan, Relena let him go back home and spend time with his granddaughter.  
_It's always like this anyway.......I'm used to it..._.....The F-205 Peace treaty was the hardest treaty she had ever done. The people in the L1 colonies were the most stubborn group of polititians that didn't accept her ideals for the project. Sometimes, they were just rude to her, they were interested in her rumors rather than listening to her speeches. She laid down on the sofa, hugging the teddy bear that Heero had given to her so long ago. Loneliness piled up on top of each other. Filling every corner of the room. She remembered what a polititian on the colony had said to her.  
"You always say that you want to make peace!!! But you don't even understand how did we feel when the earth is overpowering to us!!! How we have to suffer because of you people!!!!!"  
"So that's why I'm doing my best to work with the colonies!" That's what she had replied him....._but do you understand how I felt....._...that's another answer that she had in mind.  
"A 16 year old being a diplomat, don't tell me that I have to listen to her."  
"Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, there's an emergency meeting tomorrow, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that you can't go back to Earth yet."  
  
Scenes of the past flashed through her head............  
"It's nice to see you again Miss Relena, I'm travelling with Duo and Trowa because of the signing of the F-200 Peace Treaty.. Let us meet at the ceremony."  
  
"I promised that I will protect you" _To protect me.....but where are you Heero........This strong feeling of him has to stop, I don't know when I would start crying about him again...._...  
Even if he was gone for a long time she still didn't forget him a bit.......Working and keeping herself busy are the most common things she liked to do while she wanted to hide herself from her memory........There's a time when she promisedherself that she would not to cry anymore when she thinks of him, but it didn't work........Tears become part of her body, crying became part of her life...........She knew that crying wouldn't make him come back.............How many times did she cry herself to sleep, hoping that this was just a dream. That after she wakes up, Heero will be back..........maybe her life was just a dream...........And that dream is only a part of an other life........_..Crying will make the ending the same, then why do I cry........if this pain will make me grow up, then why am I afraid from getting myself hurt..........but I just can't help it when it comes to reality._  
  
"When the sky turns gray.........." Suddenly she opened her eyes.....rewinding the phrase that she just heard in her mind.......That was something that someone had told her when she was little.....she was really really small at that time that she can't even remember the next line...........  
  
After she was gone , after he (Heero) came into her life. New stuff, and new life. Meeting Heero on the beach, finding out his identiy, shooting at Lady Une, meeting her real brother, being a princess, surrending herself to be a Queen to save her kingdom......and being the Vice Foreign Minister. _When I and rush into things, I lose control..........For a time, I forgot all my dreams and questioned my beliefs........I forgot all that she had taught me............._  
  
_I've fell in love him, who doesn't care about me....and I would do anything for him.....Regardless.....I stopped him from fighting with my brother, which made him wanted to kill me more. Being a princess can't do nothing but surrender Sanq kindom, and causing me to depend on him more and more. And now everyday I have to choose a way from this side road........I just want to bring back the days when everything used to sparkle....  
.......He always makes me cry........when he's leaving, he won't even say goodbye...........Love makes me feel this pain, makes me feel unafraidr.......the sky is now clear, I know, but I can't see though...........  
..............................................................I feel so alone................................................  
_  
_Sky of gray, without any rain  
Sky turns dark, without any rain  
_  
The seething warm tears falls out making her feel more colder........that's the song that her grandma always sang to her. With all these passed years she didn't remember it.  
"What are you singing greatgrandmother?" She asked very politly. A polite way of speaking had be taught to her very long time a ago.  
"It a children's folk rhymes that my greatgrandmother had taught me."  
"Greatgrandmother had a Greatgrandmother too?"  
"Yes, Relena. This song is made up by a farmer."  
"A farmer!?" Relena was surprise to hear it."  
"Let me tell you a story, Relena. Once there was farmer. On one rainy day, he went out side of his farm and wanted to dig a Taro. He was digging and digging for the Taro, however he didn't find any Taro. But luckily he found a mud fish in his wet land. So, he went home happily. He wanted cook his mud fish with salt, but his wife wanted it steamed. And so they starting fighting, till the pan fell down and got broken. And made everybody laugh. The end."  
"What a weird story. Did you make it up greatgrandmother?" She pouted.  
"No, Relena. It's the farmer. You see that rhyme is an example of their life and their personality.Sometimes, ryhmes don't have to be sound good or have beautiful words in it. It's the same with lives, it doesn't have to be interesting, it only needs to be filled everyday with love. And that's an element we can't miss everyday."  
"But, what I saw everyday on the front page news is the colonies fighting the earth. I can see hatred in their eyes!!"  
"Relena, they fight for many reasons, some for hate, some for freedom, and even love can make them fight!" Her greatgrandmother looked at her.  
"I think that fighting is wrong for whatever reason." Sometime little Relena was stubborn too.  
"Sometime, you will understand Relena. Even if the sky is gray, even if it does rain, just keep up your courage..."   
"And believe that every thing would be fine, right, greatgrandma?" Relena climbed up to her grandma's lap.  
"Yes, my little Relena." She pick Relena up and took her back to her room.  
  
Until now I still think that fighting is wrong, but it's not that strong now. I've changed great-grandmother.....and in her mind she can see her greatgrandmother thin smile. Everyday I have to chose a way from the side road. But I walk with stronger steps after the other day. People don't except my speeches in the L1 colonies, maybe they misunderstood my intention. How can I be like the farmer and break the pan.  
  
The other day she went into the meeting room on the L1 colony with her confidently. Everybody asked her irrelevant questions, but she didn't answer them at all. So one asked:  
"What's the matter Vice Foreign Minister, are you finally sick? And have to go back to your earth?" Making everybody laugh. She stopped for a mintue, she looked up slowly, with a little smile on her lips. And reply.  
"Have you guys ever heard '_Sky of gray, without any rain_' ?"  
"You mean the old folk rhymes?"  
"Yes."  
"..............." Everybody stopped and look down, because they all understood what she meant. Describing them as the farmer and his wife.  
"Let's just start with our today suject."  
"Sure." Relena give everyone her winning smile.  
  
When ever it rains it remind me of her and this song. The truth is that she already taught me her  . Even if the sky is gray, and even it does rain. I still have to walk towards the front. I believe that it's going to be fine. If she's still here, I really want to tell her how much I've love her.  
"I want to go home." _I really want to go back home...........no matter where is it located, it's a place where your family are._

**Wa**: Finally I finished this short fanfic. I don't know why but I write either a continuious fanfic or a one page & end story. Sometime I like short fanfic than long ones (^_^ ') I know that Ai won't agree with me. Anyway, about the children's folk rhymes, it's really a rhymes however it's not in English so after the translation, it sounds weird. In first place I don't even know what's the talks about, but I heard some ppl sing it so, I when online and found out the meaning of that song, and I was suprise to know what the lyric meant. I know the farmer part is weird, and I know it had nothing to do with Relena and Heero. But I wrote it anyway. I hope that you can remember the farmer. Hehe. Okay bye.  
  
You can email Wa or Ai here ([aiwafi@yahoo.ca][1]).

var PUpage="76001089"; var PUprop="geocities";  var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089 geovisit();

   [1]: mailto:aiwafi@yahoo.ca



End file.
